Baby Naming
by Felicia Rena
Summary: "Kita tidak akan menamai anak kita ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Perdebatan kecil yang terjadi ketika Harry dan Ginny memutuskan nama untuk anak-anak mereka. My first short story after five years and a half. Please enjoy. R&R


**Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling only

 **A/N :** It's been five and a half, lima setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali aku update fanfic disini. Setelah selama satu tahun terakhir ini aku mulai aktif baca fanfiction Harry Potter lagi, keinginanku buat nulis disini lagi semakin kuat. And here's my first comeback fic! Hope you'll enjoy this short story.

 **Baby Naming**

Harry berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin St. Mungo. Arthur dan Molly Weasley duduk berdampingan di kursi yang disediakan di seberang pintu ruang bersalin. Pasangan itu sudah mencoba meminta Harry untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri, tetapi pria dengan bekas luka di dahinya itu merasa terlalu gugup untuk bisa duduk diam. Sesekali pria itu akan berjengit ketika mendengar suara teriakan istrinya memaki-maki dirinya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit lagi yang bagaikan setahun bagi Harry, akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Harry bergegas menuju ke depan pintu ruang bersalin, diikuti oleh kedua mertuanya. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang healer yang menangani proses persalinan Ginny Potter keluar sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat, Mr. Potter. Anak Anda laki-laki," ucapnya.

Harry menghela napasnya lega dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah healer tersebut mengijinkannya. Ia melihat Ginny pertama kali sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada buntalan kecil di gendongan istrinya. Berbeda dari ketika memasuki ruangan, kali ini Harry berjalan pelan mendekati Ginny yang tersenyum padanya.

Harry menatap wajah anaknya untuk pertama kalinya dan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi putranya. Harry kemudian ganti menatap Ginny dan mencium kening wanita itu.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan.

Ginny tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya menyusul masuk. Seperti yang bisa di duga, Molly langsung heboh ketika melihat cucunya sementara Arthur memeluk putrinya dan menepuk pundak menantunya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menetukan namanya?" tanya Arthur selagi Molly memperbaiki posisi gendongan Ginny.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "James Sirius Potter, diambil dari nama ayahku dan ayah baptisku."

"Nama yang bagus!" ujar Molly dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Harry menghela napas lega. Sejak dulu dia memang berencana untuk memberikan nama kedua orangtuanya pada anak-anaknya sebagai bentuk penghormatan. James, jika dia memiliki anak laki-laki, dan Lily, jika dia memiliki anak perempuan.

"Selamat datang di keluarga, James Sirius Potter," kata Arthur.

 **-J-S-P-**

"Tidak! _Absolutely not_!" seru Ginny Potter ketika memasuki restoran bersama suaminya.

Ginny bergegas menghampiri meja dimana Ron dan Hermione sedang menunggu mereka dan duduk di samping Hermione. Harry mengekorinya dan duduk di seberangnya, di samping Ron.

"Tapi, Gin—"

"Harry James Potter! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" potong Ginny sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ron dan Hermione menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Ron mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham apa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh adik dan sahabatnya. Sementara itu Hermione hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, apa sebenarnya yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?" tanya Ron.

"Apa kalian tahu nama apa yang baru saja dia usulkan untuk anak kedua kami?" Ginny mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Harry. "Dia ingin menamai anak kedua kami Albus Severus Potter!"

Ginny menatap tajam Ron ketika kakaknya itu tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Ron jelas mengira bahwa dia sedang bercanda. Sementara itu, Hermione hanya mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Harry yang masih menatap istrinya dengan kesal.

"Tunggu! Dia serius?" Ron akhirnya berhenti tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang tertawa bersamanya. "HARRY, KAU SERIUS?"

Harry menutup kedua telinganya. "Ron, pelankan suaramu!"

"Err, maaf. Jadi kau serius?" tanya Ron lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Well, yeah, aku—"

"Nama macam apa itu?"

Hermione memukul kepala Ron menggunakan buku menu segera setelah Ron selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Hei! Memangnya apa salahku? Nama itu memang terdengar aneh!"

Hermione tidak mengacuhkan Ron dan menatap Harry yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama setiap kali Sang Terpilih mencoba untuk membujuk sahabatnya itu supaya mau mendengarkan alasan dari tindakannya.

"Severus, Harry? Aku bisa memahami kenapa kau ingin menamai anakmu Albus. Tapi _Severus_? _Really_?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan penghormatan pada Snape," balas Harry.

"Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menyematkan namanya pada anakmu!" seru Ginny. "

"Bagaimana dengan Remus?" tanya Ron.

"Teddy sudah memakai namanya dan tentu Teddy adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyandang nama Remus sebagai bentuk penghormatan," ujar Harry sambil tersenyum mengingat anak baptisnya yang kini sudah berusia tujuh tahun.

"Anakmu nanti akan membencimu karena kau memberikannya nama yang aneh, Harry," ucap Ron sebelum mendapatkan satu pukulan lagi dari Hermione.

"Hei!"

Harry, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyukai Snape! Hanya karena ia tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan, sama sekali tidak menjadikannya malaikat. Snape masih orang yang sama yang tidak menyukai kita, para Gryffindors dan tidak segan mengambil poin dari kita dengan jumlah yang tidak masuk akal dan memberi kita detensi!" Ginny nampak frustasi. "Dan Albus! Harry, aku tahu Dumbledore adalah penyihir yang hebat, tetapi apa yang membuatnya layak mendapatkan penghormatan dengan menyematkan namanya pada nama anakmu? Aku masih belum memaafkan Dumbledore karena sudah memanipulasi hidupmu selama enam belas tahun!"

Harry menghela napasnya. "Dumbledore tidak memanipulasi hidupku, Gin. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia pikir untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar. Semua berakhir dengan baik seperti yang telah ia rencanakan."

Hermione tersenyum geli, "Harry, bisakah kau membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Snape jika mengetahui kau menggunakan namanya untuk seorang Potter? Dan reaksi ayahmu jika tahu kau menamai anakmu dengan nama Severus? _Severus Potter_?"

"Yeah, bukankah akan menyenangkan jika bisa melihat reaksi mereka?" sahut Harry sambil nyengir. "Dad dan Sirius pasti akan mengeluarkan tantrum dan Mum akan memarahi mereka."

"Kita tidak akan menamai anak kita ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

 **-A-S-P-**

"Aku sudah memiliki nama untuk anak ketiga kami." Harry mengumumkan pada teman-temannya yang hadir di makan malam sederhana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tujuh.

Ron dan Hermione menatapnya sambil mencoba menerka nama apa lagi yang kira-kira akan diusulkan oleh Harry. Sementara itu, Neville dan Luna hanya menunggu Harry mengumumkan nama anak ketiganya.

Ginny menatap Harry dengan was-was. Kedua matanya menyipit curiga. Ia tidak ingat telah menyetujui nama anak ketiga mereka selain bahwa karena mereka akan mendapatkan anak perempuan, maka ia akan dinamai Lily, seperti neneknya. Tetapi ia tidak ingat telah menyetujui apapun nama tengah yang diajukan oleh Harry.

"Apakah kalian akhirnya sudah menyepakati nama tengah untuk Lily?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, err—aku belum mendiskusikannya lagi dengan Ginny," sahut Harry sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Tapi dengarkan dulu usulanku."

"Baiklah, coba kita dengarkan nama apa yang ada dipikiranmu," ujar Ginny. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya menerima bahwa Harry menamai anak kedua mereka Albus Severus Potter.

Harry tersenyum bangga, "Lily Nymphadora Potter."

"HARRY, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENAMAI ANAKKU NYMPHADORA!" Seru Ginny.

"Harry, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu," kata Ron sambil tertawa melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir ini bisa menjadi penghormatan yang baik bagi Tonks, dan, Gin, kupikir kau menyukai Tonks," ujar Harry.

"Harry, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apakah aku menyukai Tonks atau tidak! Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Tonks adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, tapi kau tahu bahkan Tonks sendiri tidak menyukai namanya!" balas Ginny.

"Harry, kau tidak harus menamai anakmu dengan nama semua orang yang gugur dalam perang sebagai bentuk penghormatan," ujar Neville.

"Katakan itu padanya, Nev! Aku dan Hermione sudah mengatakannya berulang-kali sejak ia menamai Al!" sahut Ginny.

"Menurutku Nymphadora adalah nama yang imut," kata Luna dengan tatapan melamunnya yang khas.

"Benar kan, Luna? Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama!" Harry nampak senang karena akhirnya ada yang mendukungnya.

Ginny menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi kemudian senyum mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Luna," kata Ginny.

"Ya?"

"Tidak, tidak." Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lily Luna Potter. Nama tengahnya adalah Luna, diambil dari nama sahabatku dan seseorang yang telah mendukungmu ketika semua orang menuduhmu sebagai pembohong di tahun kelimamu, Harry. Seseorang yang telah menunjukkan betapa hebatnya dia dengan tetap bertahan hidup ketika menjadi sandera dan telah bertarung dengan baik bersama kita di perang Hogwarts."

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, Harry James Potter!" tambahnya dengan tatapan mengancam pada suaminya. "Aku juga berhak memberi nama anakku! Kau sudah melakukannya dengan kedua anak kita sebelumnya, jadi sekarang adalah giliranku!"

"Namanya adalah Lily Luna Potter," ulang Ginny sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah membesar.

 **-L-L-P-**

 **END**

 **A/N :** Saking lamanya nggak posting fanfic disini, aku sampai lupa gimana caranya posting. Kalau ada pembaca lamaku disini, mungkin kalian tahu kalau aku banyak nulis tentang Dramione, dan masih ada beberapa fic Dramione-ku yang belum selesai. Tolong jangan tanya kapan bakal update, karena meskipun ada beberapa chapter yang belum aku update, ada kemungkinan bahwa fic-fic tersebut bakal aku rombak total jadi fic baru. And please, anticipate my new Dramione fic coming up next! Thank you!

Love,

Felicia Rena


End file.
